Most vehicle fueling stations request that engines be turned off during fueling to avoid a risk of fire or explosion due to engine operation igniting fuel vapors associated with the fueling process. This is particularly important when fueling with gasoline. This is a voluntary process that depends upon user cooperation or perhaps station attendant enforcement. However, many fueling stations are now self-service and customers often leave their engines running, especially in cold weather. Thus, there is a need for a system that would insure that engines are automatically disabled during fueling.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an apparatus and method that disables the engine when fueling or when fueling is about to take place. In addition, it is desirable that the apparatus and method be automatic so that the engine is disabled during fueling without user action. In addition, it is desirable that the fueling safety system automatically reset when fueling is complete so that the engine can once again be started. Other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.